Hyung, Touch Me, Please
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Hanya pemikiran dari seorang namja imut dan polos berstatus maknae Boyfriend bernama No Minwoo tentang sesuatu hal berbau dunia dewasa. *Sumarry gagal, Yuu tahu TTwTT* YOUNGWOO. NC GAGAL. YAOI. Berhati-hatilah


_**Hyung, Touch Me Please~**_

_Main Cast : No Minwoo_  
_Jo Youngmin_

_Other Cast : Lee Jeongmin_  
_Jo Kwangmin_  
_Kim Donghyun_  
_Shim Hyunseong_

_Pair : YoungWoo_  
_KwangJeong_

_Rated : M*T+ untuk chap ini xDD_

_Warn : NC-17!*maybe ._.*, OOC *always *, BL/SLASH/SHOUNEN-AI/Boy X Boy, Typo(s), Don'tlike? Just take your butt far away from me :p_

_*a/n : sebenernya ini khusus buat om Key~ xD ah, jujur saja Yuu terlalu polos untuk bikin ff NC *plak xD dan untuk pemberitahuan saja, dibagian ini emang kebanyakan bagiannya Minwoo, Kwangmin, sama Jeongmin Yuu gak nyadar ._.v err, untuk mendukung berjalannya ff ini (?), anggapsaja YoungWoo sekamar, KwangJeong sekamar dan DongSeong sekamar oke? xD_

_And, I aldy say that if you don't like it, just go away from me! =.=_

~ oOo ~

Minwoo menatap pasangan yang berada diatas sofa diseberangnya, pasangan itu Kwangminyang kini tengah memeluk erat pinggang ramping milik Jeongmin.

"Kau kenapa Woonie?~" tanya Jeongmin yang merasa diperhatikan oleh maknae Boyfrienditu.

Minwoo menggeleng, "Ani, aku tidak apa-apa hyung."

Kini Kwangmin mengalihkan pandangannya, yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik helaimadu milik Jeongmin, pada Minwoo, "Kau kesepian tanpa Youngie-hyung, huh?"

Bibir mungil berwarna kemerahan itu mengerucut saat seringaian setan muncul diwajahKwangmin, "Kalau memang iya kenapa?! Kau punya masalah dengan itu, huhPikwangchu?!"

"Yak! Aku ini masih hyung mu tahu?!"

Kedua orang yang termasuk trio maknae boyband terkenal dari Korea itu, kini salingmelemparkan tatapan tajam.

Jeongmin menghela nafas pelan, sepertinya malam ini ia harus merelakan 'tubuh'nya padaPikachu jumbo yang tengah kesal –daripada telinganya panas mendengarejekan-ejekan yang dilemparkan kedua orang yang masih setia dengan petir yangberkilat-kilat dikedua bolamata mereka.

"Kwangie~"

"Ap–"

Minwoo membuka kedua belah bibirnya lebar dan membulatkan matanya, oh well, kedua anak manusia yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu kini berciuman panas dihadapannya. Heihei, maknae imut itu tentu saja shock. Namjachingu-nya tidak mengijinkan namja bersurai kehitaman itu melihat adegan yang 'menjurus', bahkan namjachingu-nya saja tidak pernah menciumnya. Pantas bagi Minwoo untuk terdiam shock melihat pemandangan yang disajikan oleh Kwangmin dan Jeongmin.

TAPP

Eh?

Tiba-tiba saja Minwoo hanya bisa melihat kegelapan. Tapi ia yakin ia tidak pingsan.

"Yah! Jo Kwangmin! Hentikan mencium Jeongmin-hyung dihadapan Minwoo, atau koleksi Pikachu mu itu ku berikan pada Hyunmin!"

Ah~ ternyata Youngminnie yang membuat Minwoo buta sesaat itu.

"Ck, kau mengganggu saja, hyung."

Setelah Kwangmin menggumam kesal, Minwoo kembali bisa melihat dunia (?). Dapat dilihatnya Kwangmin yang beranjak menjauhinya dan Youngmin dengan Jengmin yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Woo~kau baik-baik saja?"

Kini pandangan Minwoo teralih pada namja pirang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ne,aku baik-baik saja hyung~" jawab Minwoo dengan tatapan polosnya.

Youngmin tersenyum melihatnya, "Lain kali jangan melihat apa yang dilakukan Pikachu jelek itu bersama Jeongmin-hyung, arraso?"

Minwoo hanya mengangguk, "Arraso, hyung~ mian~"

"Gwaenchana~ ayo tidur, ini sudah malam."

Setelah mengacak pelan helai kehitaman milik Minwoo, Youngmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan Minwoo. Beberapa saat Minwoo terdiam ditempatnya, lalu ia mengikuti langkah Youngmin dengan beberapa hal melayang-layang didalam kepalanya.

~ oOo ~

Pagi yang cerah. Itu juga yang dirasakan oleh keenam member Boyfriend. Mereka kini tengah menikmati hari libur yang jarang sekali didapatkan.

Minwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, tangan kirinya masih sibuk mengusap kedua matanya. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri rasa kantuk itu masih bersarang didalam dirinya.

"Pagi, hyungdeul~" sapa namja manis itu pada keempat hyungnya yang tengah bersantai diruang tengah sambil menonton TV, dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Youngmin.

"Pagi,Woo." Balas Youngmin, ketiga orang lainnya? Kwangmin sedang menatap layar TV dengan serius, Donghyun hanya tersenyum sekilas, dan Hyunseong, ia kembali menjelajahi alam mimpi disamping Kwangmin.

Setelah kadar kantuk dalam dirinya mulai berkurang, Minwoo baru sadar ada yang kurangdari mereka, "Hyung, dimana, Jeongmin-hyung?"

"Jeongie-hyung masih tidur." Jawab Kwangmin cepat, oh jika sudah menyangkut masalah namja imut bernama Lee Jeongmin, Kwangmin pasti dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, walaupun ia sedang sibuk sekalipun.

Minwoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya imut, Youngmin yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut Minwoo.

Sejenak hanya terdengar suara TV dan tawa yang keluar dari pasangan Youngmin-Minwoo,sampai…

"JO KWANGMIIIIN!"

Kelima orang namja yang tengah bermalas-malasan diruang tengah itu terlonjak, bahkan Hyunseong sampai terjatuh dari atas sofa. Remote TV yang berada dalam genggaman Kwangmin terlempar entah kemana, sedangkan sang pelaku pelemparan kini bangkit dari posisinya dan menghampiri seseorang yang mengacaukan suasana hening tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Jeongmin. Keempat namja lainnya saling bertatapan sebentar sebelum menghela nafas panjang dan mengikuti jejak Kwangmin.

"Hyung~Jeongmin-hyung kenapa?" tanya Minwoo pada Youngmin.

Youngmin tampak memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk namja polos yang berjalan disampingnya. "Eum… mungkin Jeongmin-hyung sedang merindukan Pikachu jelek itu." Oke alasan yang kurang bagus, tapi cukup tepat untuk diucapkan pada Minwoo, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Youngmin.

Didalam kamar Kwangmin dan Jeongmin, keempat namja itu dapat melihat betapa… err berantakannya kamar yang cukup luas itu. Bantal-guling yang kini berada tidak pada tempatnya,pakaian –yang diduga milik Jeongmin– tergeletak mengenaskan diatas lantai, danterakhir adalah kasur, disana Joengmin masih terduduk sambil bersandar padabagian kepala ranjang, selimut berwarna baby blue bercorak itu masih setia menutupi tubuh Jeongmin. Sementara Jeongmin sendiri, kini menatap tajam pada Kwangmin,ia tampak berantakan.

"Pikachu.." lirih Jeongmin, yang terdengar menakutkan bagi kelima member Boyfriend,tak terkecuali Minwoo, dan terdengar menyeramkan berkali lipat bagi Kwangmin.

"N-ne, hyung? W-waeyo?" Kwangmin menundudukan dirinya pada pinggiran kasur, disebelah Jeongmin, dengan sedikit takut-takut, yah, sekalipun dia ini seme, jika Jeongmin mulai bertingkah seperti ini, rasanya seram juga.

Jeongmin menatap Kwangmin dalam, kelima orang didalam kamar tersebut bisa merasakan aura hitam menguar dari dalam diri Jeongmin.

"Kwangie~ Kau. Harus. Bertanggung. Jawab." Ucap Jeongmin penuh penekanan, "AKU TIDAK BISA BERJALAN PABBO!"

Dan seketika kelima member boyband papan atas itu tuli seketika.

~ oOo ~

Jeongmin memakan sarapannya dengan brutal. Walaupun kini penampilannya sudah lebih baik,Jeongmin masih berada diatas kasurnya. Minwoo dengan senang hati menemani Jeongmin yang masih dalam mood tidak baiknya.

"Hyung,pelan-pelan." Minwoo, untuk kesekian kalinya mengucapkan hal yang sama pada Jeongmin.

Jeongmin tampak tak memperdulikan perkataan Minwoo, ia masih sibuk menggerutu dan mengunyah makannya kasar. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Pikachu jelek itu menyentuhku! Tidak '_itu_' bahkan ciuman sekalipun!"

Minwoo mengedipkan kedua matanya, "Hyung?"

"Ng?" Jeongmin melirik Minwoo yang menatapnya polos.

"Bagaimana rasanya berciuman?"

"Eh?" Jeongmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya. " Jangan bilang Youngmin belum pernah mencium-mu?"

Dengan polsonya Minwoo mengangguk, "Ne, Youngmin-hyung bilang, kami belum cukup umur."

Jeongmin mendengus pelan, "Belum cukup umur? Kembarannya saja hampir 'memakan'ku tiap hari! Bahkan dia lebih tua 6 menit dari Pikachu pervert itu!"

Jeongmin terus menggerutu tentang masalah hal-hal 'menjurus' yang selalu Kwangmin lakukan padanya, tanpa menyadari bahwa namja imut berotak polos yang duduk diseberangnya itu merekam dengan jelas apa saja yang Jeongmin katakan danberniat menanyakannya pada namja pirang yang kini tengah berbelanja bersama Hyunseong itu.

"Huh! Eh? Minwoo?" Jeongmin menatap heran pada Minwoo yang kini menatapnya antusias.

"Hyung~" Minwoo menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas kasur, tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan,dan wajah polosnya mendekati Jeongmin.

"N-Ne?" entah kenapa Jeongmin merasakan ada yang aneh pada diri namja polos dihadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa Kwangmin-hyung 'menyentuh'mu?" tanya Minwoo, masih dengan tampang super polos miliknya.

SIING

Seketika hening melanda.

Jeongmin memandang Minwoo tak percaya, mulutnya juga terbuka sedikit, "A-Apa? Ka-Kau bertanya a-pa ta-tadi Woo?"

"Bagaimana caranya agar Kwangmin-hyung 'menyentuh'mu hyung?"

Otak Jeongmin serasa mengalami lumpuh sesaat, pertanyaan yang sebenarnya mudah untuk dicerna kini nampak seperti soal matematika dengan kadar kesulitan yang tinggi bagi Jeongmin.

Dalam hati Jeongmin mengutuk dirinya, karena ia sibuk membicarakan hal 'berbahaya' tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang yang bersama itu terlalu polos untuk mengetahui hal tersebut. 'Oh, kuharap Youngmin tidak mencoba untuk membunuhku nanti.'

"Ke-Kenapa kau ingin tahu hal itu Woo?" keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipis Jeongmin.

Minwoo masih menatapnya, "Hanya ingin tahu, lagipula Youngmin-hyung tidak pernah mau 'menyentuh'ku seperti Kwangmin-hyung 'menyentuh'mu, hyung."

Jeongmin menepuk jidatnya pelan, "Err, Minwoo-ah~ le-lebih baik kita lupakan saja perkataanku tadi, ne?"

"Eh? Waeyo hyung?"

"Woo~" Jeongmin menatap Minwoo memelas, "Jika kau menyayangiku, jangan katakan apapun pada Youngmin, arraso?"

Kembali Minwoo mengedipkan kedua matanya, "Eung? Arraso hyung~"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Jeongmin. Setidaknya mungkin ia bisa sedikit tenang, dan sekarang tugasnya adalah berharap makhluk polos dihadapannya itu melupakan apa yang ia dengar dari Jeongmin.

~ oOo ~

Sudah beberapa jam sejak 'pembicaraan menjurus' yang Minwoo dan Jeongmin lakukan. Dan baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu Youngmin dan Hyunseong kembali dari supermarket. Jeongmin masih ngerutuki bibirnya yang berbicara diluar batas.

GREEB

"Jeongie-hyung~"

Jeongmin sedikit terlonjak dari sofa yang ia duduki. Tanpa menoleh sekalipun Jeongmin tau siapa yang memeluk lehernya dari belakangnya itu.

"Waeyo, Kwang?"

Lihat? Sepertinya Jeongmin sudah hafal dengan semua sentuhan Kwangmin.

Kwangmin mendudukan dirinya disamping Jeongmin dan memeluk pinggang Jeongmin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak namja manis itu. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa,hyung?"

Jeongmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Ani, hanya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti."

Seringaian mulai muncul di wajah Kwangmin, "Aku ta–"

"Jangan katakan apapun." Jeongmin menatap sebal pada wajah Kwangmin yang bisa dibilang tak memiliki jarak sedikitpun darinya, "Aku tau apa yang mau kau ucapkan."

Menderengus pelan, Kwangmin kini menyanggakan dagunya pada pundak Jeongmin dan menatap namja manis itu, "Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Eum, kalau kukatakan aku sudah menodai kepolosan Minwoo bagaimana? Dan apapun yang kau pikirkan itu salah, Pikachu pervert." Jeongmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas saat Kwangmin menatapnya horor.

"Lalu? Apa maksudnya 'menodai kepolosan' bocah itu?" Kwangmin mulai mengeluarkan sisi anak kecilnya.

"Sebelum nyahentikan tingkahmu itu!" Jeongmin mempertemukan hamparan bantal didekatnya dengan wajah 'aegyo' Kwangmin, "Yah, aku cuma –ekhm, melakukan sedikit pembicaraan 'menjurus' dengannya."

Kwangmin menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Lalu…" Jeongmin menatap Kwangmin dalam, "…ia bertanya bagaimana cara agar Youngmin mau 'menyentuhnya'."

Beberapa detik mereka lewatkan dalam keheningan.

Pfft…

Dan sedetik kemudian keheningan itu pecah oleh suara tawa Kwangmin, "Hahaha, jadi itu maksudmu? Kau mengkhawatirkan sikap Youngmin-hyung nanti, eh?"

Jeongmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap kesal pada namjachingunya, "Yah! Kenapa kau malah tertawa, eoh?"

"Youngmin- hyung tidak akan membunuhmu, hyung." Tawa Kwangmin mulai mereda, "Kau tau? Sebenarnya Youngmin-hyung itu menyimpan rasa iri padaku, juga kau tentunya."

"Kenapa?"

Kwangmin menatap Jeongmin penuh arti, "Namja bodoh itu iri dia tidak bisa 'menyentuh' Minwoo seperti aku 'menyentuhmu'~"

Seketika wajah Jeongmin memerah, dilemparkannya bantal yang ada ditangannya pada Kwangmin, yang tentu saja meleset, "A-apa-apaan itu?"

Suara tawa kembali terdengar dari mulut Kwangmin, "Youngmin-hyung bilang, dia tidak mau menyakiti Minwoo, makanya dia tidak pernah mau menyentuh Minwoo, yah,walaupun sebenarnya dia mau."

Jeongmin mengalihkan pandangannaya pada Kwangmin, "Jadi kau lebih suka menyakitiku begitu?!"

"Yah,bukan begitu." Perkataan Kwangmin terhenti, terlintas ide nakal diotaknya,"Lagipula siapa yang ber'akh~ uhh~ faster Kwangie~' hum?"

"Yah!"Jeongmin memukul bahu Kwangmin dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan disambut tawa oleh Kwangmin

Tapi, siapa yang menyangka namja polos yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan sedari tadi. Yeah, No Minwoo mendengar –jika tidak ingin disebut menguping, pembicaraan Jeongmin dan Kwangmin.

Tadinya namja imut itu ingin menghampiri sepasang kekasih yang berada diruang tengah tersebut. Hanya saja, mungkin karena terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, akhirnya Minwoo terdiam dibalik daun pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Dan ketika KwangJeong sedang sibuk memperdebatkan hal yang tidak terlalu penting sebenarnya, Minwoo juga sibuk dengan pikirannya. Hei, bukankah sudah cukup untuk berlaku polos dan diperlakukan sebagai makhluk polos? Bukankah tidak adil bagi Youngmin? Sudah cukup lama bagi Youngmin untuk tetap menunggu Minwoo 'dewasa', dalam versi Youngmin.

Setelah memantapkan diri, Minwoo melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang tengah yang kini tengah menjadi 'medan perang' tersebut menuju kamarnya dan Youngmin

~ oOo ~

CKLEK

"Oh! Woo~ darimana saja, eoh?"

Youngmin yang tengah membaca buku entah-apa-itu tampak terkejut saat Minwoo membuka pintu kamar mereka.

"Aku… dari kamar mandi hyung~" ujar Minwoo seraja beranjak mendekati Youngmin yang terduduk diatas kasurnya, dan ucapan Minwoo tidak sepenuhnya bohong, ia memang pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum terhenti di ruang tengah.

Minwoo mendudukan dirinya disamping Youngmin, dan namja pirang itu dengan segera mengabaikan buku yang tadi sedang ia baca dan beralih memeluk pinggang Minwoo, "Hyung~ aku punya permintaan~"

Youngmin meregangkan pelukannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja polos disampingnya, "Ne? Apa itu?"

Minwoo menatap Youngmin memelas, "Hyung~ touch me please~"

SIIING

Mata Youngmin menatap Minwoo tak berkedip, otaknya serasa tidak berfungsi dengan benar, 'Ta-tadi Minwoo b-bilang apa?'

"Hyung~~" Minwoo membalikan tubuhnya menghadap pada Youngmin.

"W-waeyo?" tanya Youngmin, ia masih meragukan indra pendengarannya.

Kedua belah bibir Minwoo kini mengerucut imut, "Kau mau mengabulkannya kan, hyung?~"

Youngmin nampak mulai terhipnotis oleh wajah imut Minwoo, sedetik kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya, "K-kau ini bi-bicara apa Woo?"

"Kau tidak mau hyung?" manik gelap milik Minwoo mulai berkaca-kaca, "Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, hyung?"

Seketika Youngmin kembali menatap Minwoo, panik, "Bu-bukan begitu! A-aku –hmpph"

Manik Youngmin membulat, ia mengutuk dalam hati, sejak kapan Minwoo polosnya menjadi 'nakal'? Youngmin masih sibuk dengan batinnya, hingga melupakan Minwoo yang entah mendapat keberanian dan kenekatan darimana, dia mencium bibir Youngmin untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Beberapa detik mereka lewatkan tanpa ada balasan berarti dari Youngmin. Minwoo sedikit merasa 'diabaikan', bagaimanapun juga Minwoo pernah –sering– melihat Kwangmin mencium Jeongmin, dan tentu itu berbeda dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan bersama Youngmin sekarang.

Pada akhirnya Minwoo menyerah dan menjauhkan wajahnya. "Benarkan kau sudah tidak mencintaiku~"

Youngmin, yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti orang bodoh tadi, kini mulai kembali menjadi dirinya dan menatap horor pada Minwoo yang memandangnya dengan manik yang berkaca-kaca.

"W-Woo~"

"Terserah hyung saja." Perlahan Minwoo mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari Youngmin dan turun dari atas kasur.

SREETT

BRUUK

"H-hyung?"

Baru saja sebelah kaki Minwoo menyentuh lantai, Youngmin segera menarik tangan Minwoo dan setengah membanting namja imut itu ke atas kasur setelahnya Youngmin berpindah menindih –setengah menindih– tubuh Minwoo dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua sisi kepala Minwoo, menyangga tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak sepenuhnya menindih namja imut itu.

Youngmin menatap Minwoo dalam, "Woo, aku tidak mau menyentuhmu, bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu." Jari-jari Youngmin kini mengelus lembut pipi Minwoo, "Aku hany–"

"Hanya tidak ingin menyakitiku." Potong Minwoo, ia menjauhkan jari-jari Youngmin dari pipinya dan menggenggam tangan yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya itu diatas dada.

"Ba-bagaimana…"

Minwoo tersenyum tipis, "Kau tidak akan menyakitiku hyung, aku tau."

"Tapi Woo–."

Kembali Youngmin mendapatkan tindakan yang tidak bisa diperkirakan dari Minwoo. Namja imut itu dengan cepat melingkarkan lengannya dileher Youngmin lalu menarik namja pirang itu dan kembali mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Sepertinya Youngmin mulai menuruti kemauan Minwoo, meski ia masih membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mulai mempermainkan bibir kemerahan milik Minwoo. Perlahan, Youngmin melumat bibir bawah Minwoo, dan diluar dugaan Youngmin, Minwoo juga mengikuti pergerakannya.

Kedua namja itu kini nampak memperintim 'pergulatan' yang tengah mereka lakukan. Sesekali Youngmin menyesap dan menjilati bibir namja dibawahnya itu, Minwoo hanya dapat membalas perlakuan Youngmin semampunya. Kedua tangan Minwoo kini sibuk meremas rambut Youngmin dan menekan kepala pirang itu semakin melekat padanya.

Sesekali desahan kecil meluncur dari bibir Minwoo, dan tentu itu mempermudah Youngmin untuk menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut namja imut itu. Entah bagaimana, lidah Youngmin serasa lihai didalam sana. Berawal dengan menyapa penghuni gua hangat itu, melilitnya, menjilatnya, memainkannya dengan gemas. Tetesan saliva milik keduanya mengalir melalui sudut bibir Minwoo.

Deru nafas keduanya terasa saling bersahutan saat Youngmin memisahkan tautan bibir diantara keduanya. Youngmin tersenyum kecil melihat wajah memerah Minwoo dengan bibir membengkak dan mengkilap yang sedikit terbuka itu. Jari-jarinya bergerak menghapus jejak saliva disekitar bibir Minwoo.

"Hhh~ h-hyung~"

"Kita bisa menghentikan ini sekarang." Youngmin menatap Minwoo khawatir.

Gelengan kecil menjadi jawaban untuk Youngmin, "Aku menginginkan ini hyung~"

Youngmin terdiam menatap manik Minwoo, "Baik." Perlahan wajahnya mendekat kembali pada Minwoo, "Tapi, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa berhenti ditengah-tengah nanti." Bisiknya tepat sebelum kembali mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman manis.

Perlahan ciuman manis itu kembali berubah ganas, bahkan lebih ganas dari ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Youngmin terus mempermainkan mulut Minwoo sementara tangannya mulai merayap menelusuri tubuh Minwoo. Entah karena terbawa gairah atau memang Minwoo tidak menyadarinya, ia membiarkan Youngmin melepaskan kancing kancing piyama yang tengah dikenakannya tanpa perlawanan berarti.

Minwoo sediri hanya mampu menggeliat dibawah kurungan tubuh Youngmin. Suhu tubuhnya serasa naik, hawa disekitarnya juga serasa membuatnya gila. Oh, tentu saja Minwoo tidak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini yang pertama baginya, sensasi ini sedikit menyebalkan, tapi ia menyukainya.

Tangan-tangan Youngmin kini mulai menelusuri bagian atas tubuh Minwoo tanpa halangan. Jari-jari panjangnya kini bermain dikedua tonjolan kecil kecoklatan didada Minwoo, yang membuat namja imut dibawahnya itu makin menggeliat tak karuan.

Ciuman Youngmin kini beralih turun menuju leher jenjang Minwoo. Ia mulai membuat tanda dileher dan bahu Minwoo. Sang pemilik tubuh sendiri hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang tak karuan mendapat semua perlakuan dari Youngmin.

"Eungh~ h-hyunghh~ akh!" desahan Minwoo makin tak karuan saat nipplenya dimanjakan oleh mulut Youngmin secara bergantian, oh, rasanya sesuatu dibawah sana mulai membuat celananya sempit, apalagi Youngmin dengan sengaja menggesekan bagian bawah keduanya.

Youngmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Minwoo, dilihatnya wajah imut Minwoo yang memerah dengan mata sayunya, ugh, rasanya miliknya dibawah sana makin membesar saja melihat penampilan Minwoo yang berantakan.

"Kau menggoda sekali, Woo~" bisik Youngmin tepat ditelinga Minwoo, ia menjilat pelan daun telinga Minwoo.

"Unghh~ hyungh~ gelii~"

Youngmin kembali menatap Minwoo dalam, "Kau… benar-benar mau melakukan ini, Woo?"

"Lakukan hyung~" Minwoo kembali menarik Youngmin mendekat, kembali saling melumat penuh nafsu. Minwoo juga membiarkan Youngmin menurunkan celananya perlahan, justru ia membantu Youngmin dengan mengangkat sedikit pantatnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat miliknya kini berada dalam genggaman Youngmin.

Untuk sesaat, Youngmin terdiam menatap tubuh Minwoo yang menurutnya menggoda itu.

"Ja-jangan lihat aku se-seperti itu, h-hyung." Minwoo berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan bagian atas piyama kebesarannya yang masih menyangkut dilengannya.

Youngmin tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Minwoo, "Kenapa? Aku suka melihat tubuhmu, chagi~"

Minwoo hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Youngmin, wajahnya merona hebat. Namja pirang itu membuka piyama yang dikenakan Minwoo dan melemparkan kelantai.

"Eum? Kau menikmati ini ya?" Youngmin kembali memainkan milik Minwoo dengan pelan.

"Eungh~ hyung~" dan Minwoo hanya bisa kembali menggeliat mendapat perlakuan itu dari Youngmin.

Sebenarnya Youngmin masih ingin bermain-main dengan namja imut ini, sayangnya melihat keadaan Minwoo dan desahan yang tak kunjung berhenti dinyanyikan Minwoo membuat Youngmin tak tahan sendiri.

"Kita mulai nee, chagi?"

Dan Minwoo hanya mampu menatap Youngmin dengan wajah merona, saat namja pirang itu mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Hyungh~ eung~ pe-pelan-pelan~"

"Tahan ne? Jangan tegang, nanti malah akan tambah sakit."

Minwoo hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya pelan, hanya dua jari Youngmin saja rasanya sudah sesakit ini, bagaimana nanti?

"Akh! Hyung!~" Minwoo mengerang keras saat jari-jari panjang Youngmin menyentuh sesuatu didalam dirinya hingga membuat Minwoo mengejang keenakan.

"Ketemu." Youngmin tersenyum lebar, ia dengan segera mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari dalam manhole Minwoo. "Kita mulai permainan intinya."

.

.

.

.

"Akh! Hyung! H-hyung!" Minwoo terus saja mengerang kesakitan, rasanya tubuh bagian bawahnya seperti terbelah menjadi dua bagian saat Youngmin mulai memasukan juniornya yang cukup besar itu kedalam manhole Minwoo.

"Eum~ ahh~ k-kau se=sempit sekali, Woo~" Youngmin terus menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan sambil kembali mencari sweetspot Minwoo.

Minwoo mencengkram bahu Youngmin kencang, air mata mulai keluar melalui ekor matanya. Minwoo mengerang keras saat milik Youngmin menghantam sweetspotnya. Rasa nikmat dan sakit bercampur, Minwoo merasa mual pada perutnya.

Suara desahan, erangan bahkan suara tepukan kulit dengan kulit terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Selang beberapa waktu, erangan panjang terdengar dari keduanya.

Youngmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Minwoo setelah mencapai puncaknya bersamaan dengan namja imut itu. Ia mencium lembut dahi Minwoo yang basah oleh peluh. Keduanya kini terbaring lelah dengan tubuh berbanjir peluh dan cairan putih pekat.

.

.

.

.

Youngmin merengkuh tubuh Minwoo dalam pelukannya. Minwoo pun merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Youngmin.

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Minwoo-chagi~ jangan pernah meragukanku lagi." sebuah ciuman hangat pun mendarat dipucuk kepala Minwoo.

Minwoo memeluk pinggang Youngmin erat, seraya menyusupkan kepalanya dalam-dalam pada dada namja pirang tersebut, "Nado saranghae hyung~ aku tau hyung~"

"Eum… Woo~ apa kau lelah?"

"Ng? Waeyo hyung?"

Youngmin menatap Minwoo dalam, "Eum, sepertinya aku… menginginkanmu lagi~"

Kedua bola mata Minwoo membulat, oh ia mengerti maksud perkataan Youngmin, "Hyung~ aku –hmpph!"

Oh sepertinya ini semua kembali berlanjut~ mari doakan Minwoo, semoga dia selamat dari 'serangan' kedua Youngmin~ kkk~

END

Omake

Disisi lain, dibalik pintu kamar YoungWoo, Jeongmin terkikik pelan sambil mengintip apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Pada akhirnya kau 'menyentuh'nya juga bukan, Youngminnie~ kkk~ seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku~" gumamnya pelan masih dengan senyuman jahil diwajahnya.

GREPP

Baru saja Jeongmin akan menjauh dari kamar Youngmin dan Minwoo, ia dapat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jeongie-hyung~ kau nakal~"

Tubuh Jeongmin merinding saat helaan nafas seseorang dibelakangnya itu menyentuh tengkuknya pelan, 'O-Oh, jangan lagi~'

"K-Kwangie~"

"Sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau kau menghentikan acara mengintipmu itu dan kembali ke kamar bersamaku, hyung." Ucap Kwangmin dengan suara beratnya tepat ditelinga Jeongmin.

Jantung Jeongmin berdegup kencang, ia merasakan bahaya akan datang –lagi. Saat Jeongmin masih sibuk memikirkan nasibnya, Kwangmin segera meraih tubuh hyungnya itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Yah~ Jo Kwangmin!~"

"Kau terlalu lama hyung."

Dengan segera Kwangmin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mereka, tanpa memperdulikan Jeongmin yang meronta dalam gendongannya.

Sepertinya Minwoo dan Jeongmin kini meratapi diri masing-masing yang menjadi kekasih dari duo pervert Jo itu. Berdoa lah mereka masih bisa menikmati masa libur mereka dengan tidak menjadi tahanan kamar, kkkk~

~ END – FIN – NO MORE! . ~

Hyaaaah, maaf maaaaf , Yuu anak polos dan tak berdosa *plaak* QwQ NC scene yang ancur, Yuu tahu, maklumi saja yah, Yuu bikinnya cuma 10 menit sebelum pergi sekolah x'DD

dan nulis satu kata aja Yuu langsung merinding disko QwQ aku gak kuaaaat~ QwQ

ah, yang waktu itu nitip Jo Twins NC nanti yah? QwQv

terimakasih~ *ngilang(?)

Kaname Yuki


End file.
